dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ye Sung
thumb|261px|Yesung Perfil *'Nombre artistico: '''Yesung / 艺 声 *'Nombre real': Kim Jong-Woon / 김종운 *'Nombre chino': Yi Xing / 藝星 *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24 de agosto de 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Cheonan, Chungcheong del Sur; Corea del Sur *'Profesion: '''Cantante. actor. bailarín. locutor de radio *'Grupo musical: 'Super Junior *'Altura: 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Grupo sanguineo: '''AB *'Religion: Católico *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment ♫''' Él es uno de los tres vocalistas principales de Super Junior. Él fue una vez un locutor de su propio programa de radio,M.I.R.A.C.L.E for You, que terminó su emisión en septiembre del 2007. Su nombre artístico Yesung (Hanja: 艺 声) se traduce a "arte con la voz" (art-like voice) y se deriva de la frase "예술가 의 성대", que significa "cuerdas vocales de un artista" (vocal chords of an artist). Carrera *Yesung nació en Cheonan, Chungcheong del Sur, Corea del Sur, tiene un hermano menor llamado, Kim Jong-jin. *A una corta edad, expreso su interés en el canto. En 1999, Yesung se unió a un concurso de canto emitido y ganó el oro en los "Chun-an Singing Competition" . *En 2001, la madre de Yesung lo inscribió en una audición para SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System, una audición de calidad que selecciona a los artistas a firmar bajo la etiqueta. Él impresionó a los jueces con su " la voz artística ", y firmó con SM Entertainment ese mismo año. A finales de 2004, Yesung fue reclutado por el grupo Super Junior. *El 6 de noviembre del 2005, Yesung debutó oficialmente en SBS el programa Popular Songs como miembro de Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. El grupo realizó su primer single "Twins (Knock Out)" con una audiencia de cerca de 500 aficionados. Un álbum de estudio fue liberado un mes más tarde, que debutó en el puesto # 3 en el MIAK K-pop la lista de álbumes pop. *En marzo de 2006, SM Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior. *Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron cuando la compañía agregó al decimotercer miembro, Kyuhyun, y la empresa declaró que no agregaría a más miembros al grupo Super Junior. El grupo abandonó el sufijo "05" y se convirtió oficialmente acreditado como Super Junior. *El nuevo grupo de gran éxito después de que lanzó su primer CD single "U" en el verano siguiente se convirtió en el single más exitoso de Super Junior ,en las listas de música hasta el lanzamiento de "Sorry, Sorry" en marzo de 2009. Los Sub Grupos *Yesung se colocó en los subgrupos de Super Junior: #Super Junior-K.R.Y, un grupo especializado en el canto triste, R&B, baladas. #Super Junior-Happy, un grupo que cantan canciones alegres y sus vídeos son muy divertidos. #Boys Generation, versión KBS de los ya míticos Wonder Boys de la SBS. Curiosidades *Yesung contribuyó en el OST del drama , Tazza, un drama de alta calificación que se inició el 16 de septiembre de 2008. Cantó 사랑참아프다 (Love Really Hurts). *El 6 de noviembre del 2009, reemplazó a Jonghyun de SHINee en la presentación de la canción Ring Ding Dong debido a que Jonghyun estaba con gripe porcina. '''♫ Accidentes *El 10 de mayo de 2008, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de que se derrumbara corriendo 70 kilómetros para un maratón de caridad. *El 8 de agosto, Yesung fue enviado de nuevo al hospital después de caer de 1.5 metros, mientras ensayaba una actuación para el programa de música KBS, Music Bank. La lesión cortó sus antiguas heridas en el cuello y la cintura, Yesung no fue llevado al hospital hasta dos días después. ♫''' '''Programa de radio *De Septiembre del 2006 a septiembre del 2007, Yesung fue un anfitrión de su propio programa de radio, M.I.R.A.C.L.E for You, donde los miembros de Super Junior a menudo aparecen como invitados. Sin embargo, antes del primer aniversario del programa de radio, Yesung tuvo que terminar el programa para poder concentrarse en el segundo álbum de Super Junior, Don't Don. La última fecha al aire del programa de radio fue el 8 de septiembre del 2007. Cosillas P'reguntas de Yesung' #Cual es tu estacion favorita? Otoño #Cual color es el que mejor te representa? Rojo #Cuando llueve,¿como te sientes? Sin fuerzas y melancolico #Cual tipo de musica te gusta? Ninguno es especial #Ahi algo que agas regularmente cuando duermes? Ronco #Que tipo de comida prefieres? Como de todo #Cuando estas solo, que haces? Esucho musica #Cuando te diviertes? Cuando estoy con la gente que quiero / me gusta #Tienes un lema personal? La familia es lo mas importante #Cuando estas aburrido? Cuando no tengo nada que hace Vida #Si fueras el heroe de una pelicula, quien te gustaria ser? de The Seduction of the Wolf- Jung Tae Sung #Que arias con 10,000 won que encontraras en la calle? Compro un CD. #Si tubieras una maquina del tiempo, a que tiempo te gustaria regresar?Secundaria #Cres en las vidas pasadas? Si #Que cres que fuistes en tu vida pasada? Un Principe #Si tubieras una cirugia plastica, que te operarias? Mi nariz #Si pudieras pedir 3 deseos, cuales serian? Felizidad,Unificacion(de Corea talvez)Medalla del servicio militar. #Si ganaras 100,000,000 en la loteria, que arias con el? Se lo daria a mis padres #Cuando te despiertas por la mañana, te vuelves a dormir? Absolutamente no! #Si pudieras sacar tu alma, a donde te gustaria ir primero? Cielo Sus recuerdos #Algo Feliz? Cuando fuimos los numero 1 (en Super Junior) #Recuerdo de una posible muerte? En primaria, cuando estaba bajo el agua #Cual es la estupides mas grande que haz echo? Ahi demaciadas #En que te hace pensar la lluvia? Mi familia #Cuando tubistes tu primer amor? 2do año de secundaria #Cuando te dieron tu primer beso? 2do de Secundaria #Que coleccionas? Fotos,Estampas,Libros,CDs,DVDs y muchas cosas mas! #Que es lo mas preciado para ti? Mi Familia, Miembros (de Suju), Etc #Tu pertenencia mas preciada? Un Diario que use cuando estaba en 1 de Secundaria. #Que necesitas ahora? Continuar madurando mentalmente Sus sueños #Que a sido lo mejor que te ah pasado en la vida? Ser miembro de Super Junior. #En este mundo, lo que mas amas, cual es lo mas importante? Mi familia #Cosas que no le arias a las personas que quieres? Desepcionarlas o Traisionarlas #Cual ciudad te gustaria visitar? Canada 'Filmofrafía' *'La carrera de Yesung como actor comenzó en el verano del 2007 con el lanzamiento de la película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, una comedia de un instituto protagonizada por todos los integrantes de Super Junior a excepción de Kyuhyun . Yesung interpreta a una estrella de rock de la preparatoria, que es atacada por una fuerza misteriosa. En 2009, Yesung se había presentado para interpretar Jung Myung-soo en el musical South Korean Mountain Fortress, que mostrará el 9 de octubre al 4 de noviembre de 2009.' 'Galería De Fotos' 19178_255737604697_252454904697_4539784_3004364_n.jpg 25067_382260903742_509138742_3860638_2318834_n.jpg fgfg.PNG n45647911740_1629662_8130.jpg n45647911740_1629706_7749.jpg Yesung1fb.jpg Yesungcute.jpg Yesunguth.jpg yesunguyu.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin